The present invention generally concerns card games and is directed, more particularly, to a card game and method therefor that utilizes novel cards for the playing of a card game that combines chance, strategy, real time play and which eschewes strict adherence to conventional players taking turns. The excitement of the game can be enhanced by making certain cards less available, creating collectible cards valued for their rarity.
Cards have been used throughout the centuries as a means of entertainment. In the twentieth century, many new features have added to the evolution of card games. Cards have become collectable items, baseball cards being one example. Some cards are purposely made more rare that others. In the late twentieth century, card games and the hobby of collecting cards began to merge as with trading card games. The card game and method of the present invention continues the evolution of card games into the twenty-first century.
Conventional card games rely on player turns, like chess where each player has his turn and is able to perform all his actions. The present invention concerns a xe2x80x9creal timexe2x80x9d card game (RTCG). In a real-time card game (RTCG), players do not take turns. Rather, the game seeks to recreate the feeling of a real life event like boxing or karate, where athletes rely on their skills and abilities to attack each other, with each boxer constantly looking for openings and avoiding punches, waiting for the best moment to make a move. There are no turns. Whoever is able to make a move does so. In a real-time card game control is either player based, random event based, or based on a variable factor, but is not based on set rules. In a real-time card game, there is no predictability as to who goes next, adding to the excitement and competitiveness.
The present inventors are unaware of games with real time play where the deciding factor of who goes next is defined or affected by the players"" prior actions. An example of a trading card game is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,332, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a more exciting and life-like card game.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a card game and method therefor which is played in real time, without adherence to turn rules.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a card game with collectible cards that are collected among players and fans of the game.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a real time card game and method therefor which deviates from conventional notions of permitting players to draw only a fixed number of cards from a deck in accordance with strictly prescribed, number-based rules.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a card game in which the effectiveness and power of the cards is capable of continuous change during dynamic playing and where different cards belong to different classes and serve different game roles.
The foregoing and other objects of the invention are realized with the card game of the invention which employs a plurality of cards, preferably collectible cards that are played on a playing surface. A variety of cards include, so-called, gladiator cards, counter cards, and other cards that fall into a plurality of card classes and categories. Cards in different classes have different playing abilities. Within a class of cards, the invention employs xe2x80x9cdisciplinexe2x80x9d cards which represent a category or ability within a class. The xe2x80x9cgladiatorxe2x80x9d card is the main character that is controlled by each player. The value, effectivity, and power of different cards is subject to variation based on changing factors in the game like the concept of xe2x80x9cpower levelxe2x80x9d employed by the invention.
The invention employs a xe2x80x9cflow controlxe2x80x9d strategy that determines who has control of the game at each moment and which involves a large number of different game facilities, such as attack phases, reversal rolls, reliance on bonuses and a large number of other parameters which make for a more challenging and exciting game, as described in greater detail further on.
As but one further note, the invention allows the player/s to break with the current limitation of replenishing their hands by taking cards upon the completion/beginning of a turn.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention which refers to the accompanying drawings.